


Day 19 - Together

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [19]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Newton Geiszler Recovery Arc, Past Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: Plenty of people are willing to help Newt piece his own history together.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 5





	Day 19 - Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah1281](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1281/gifts).



> This is a direct sequel to Blood.

The Precursors really did a number on Newton over the ten years they inhabited his mind, warping his understanding of the world and his own history. The therapist assigned to him by the PPDC helps, but so does his ability to contact the people he'd known before the Breach and the Kaiju now that the Hive no longer restricted his actions. 

Because his father and uncle are human, and that means he must be human too, and Hermann was in his mind once and knew him for some time before that, and is more than happy to clarify events when he becomes confused; recovery will take a very long time, but his family is back together, and it's a place to start. 


End file.
